


Voldemort And The Malfoys

by Alyx_Silvermoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Orgies, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx_Silvermoon/pseuds/Alyx_Silvermoon
Summary: Another One-shot. Chronologically after Voldemort’s Night, can stand alone. Voldemort walks in on the Malfoys with their young friend and decides to join them





	Voldemort And The Malfoys

Upon finishing with Bellatrix and her husband, Voldemort finds himself still in search of entertainment, and begins looking elsewhere in the house. He comes to Lucius and Narcissa's bedroom, and this time, he does knock. In surprise, Lucius opens the door, revealing himself to be clad in only his underwear as his wife and one of the young ladies they have taken prisoner lay nude on the bed, blonde hair and black intermingled on the pillow. The younger lady has grey eyes similar to Lucius's own, but seems to be far more innocent and pliable, as she moves her head between Narcissa's breasts and begins kissing her way southward even as Lucius allows Voldemort to enter.

Seeing the young girl reach her destination and begin ministering to Narcissa's most private regions with mouth and hands causes both men to grow hard even as Narcissa begins to moan. Lucius takes the opportunity to kick off his boxers and position himself behind the girl, gently working a finger in the girl to encourage her own arousal before positioning his shaft at her entrance and plunging in, a small gasp of pain muffled by her face still being buried in Narcissa's legs escaping her before she sets back to work.

Following his instincts, Voldemort disrobes as well and kneels on the bed next to Narcissa's head, his hard length brushing her lips for a moment before her mouth engulfs him, a groan of pleasure emitting from him much to his own surprise. As she moves her mouth up and down his considerable length, she trembles, riding out an orgasm as Luna continues to lap up her juices, Lucius still thrusting into the young girl. After her orgasm, Narcissa slides away from Luna and releases Voldemort's length, pulling him down to lay on the bed as she begins to ride him, facing Luna and giving him a view of her wonderfully round backside. She reaches over and begins kissing the younger girl, guiding her upright as Lucius continues to enjoy her tight young body and fondling her breasts, bringing moans of pleasure from the girl's lips as she continues to ride her Lord and reaching down to stimulate both her clit and the younger girl's in turn, bringing all but Lucius to climax at once, though Voldemort remains hard.

Narcissa then guides Luna to Voldemort's face, where he begins devouring the girl's juices as the two women enjoy each other's bodies, Narcissa still impaled on him as Lucius moves to enter Voldemort's hole, taking what he wants from his Master, as he doesn't seem to mind. Soon enough both men reach climax, Lucius from the stimulation of Voldemort's tight hole, Voldemort from the tip of Lucius's dick repeatedly hitting his prostate.

Finally, Voldemort is sated, and as Luna and Narcissa climb off of him, Narcissa lying back down so that Luna can lick her clean, he does something he doesn't do often. He smiles. "We should have orgies as a regular event in the manor...and Narcissa? You're a much better lay than your sister." Having said what he wants, he redresses and walks out, returning to his room and retiring for the night, leaving the others in a state of blissful confusion.


End file.
